¿Que eres qué?
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Secuela de Algunos secretos no se pueden esconder. Hace falta leerse la historia para seguirlo bien, es Slash, así que ya estás advertido. COMPLETO
1. Capítulo uno

¿QUE ERES QUÉ?

Capítulo uno

Jean-Paul se despertó al sentir el continuo golpe de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Sonrió mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado y pensó que por una vez su vida iba bien... ¿o no?

Palpó con el brazo el resto de la cama para descubrir que estaba vacía. Otra vez.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando vio la puerta del baño entreabierta y oyó el leve sonido del agua cayendo. Así que era eso, pensó.

El sonido de agua cesó y, unos segundos después, un hombre rubio salió del baño solamente vestido con una toalla que iba enrollada en su cintura. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se acercaba.

Hola – dijo sentándose en la cama y depositando un ligero beso sobre los labios de Jean-Paul ¿Te has despertado hace mucho?

_- Non – _contestó respondiendo al beso – Por un momento pensé que te habías ido.

Dado que ésta es mi habitación eso habría sido un poco estúpido¿no crees?

Bobby se tumbó en la cama apoyándose en un codo. Jean-Paul alzó la mano y apartó varios mechones de pelo húmedo que caían sobre el rostro de su... ¿novio? Aún no sabía cómo definirlo, y sonrió.

Deberías hacer eso más a menudo – dijo Bobby mientras arrastraba a Jean-Paul para que se tumbase a su lado.

¿El qué?

Sonreír. Tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

Vaya, hace poco estabas huyendo de mí cómo si te estuviese intentando meter en una secta y ahora me piropeas... Aunque me gusta más este cambio.

Trazó con los dedos el límite del trozo de hielo que cubría el pecho de Bobby.

¿Has pensado qué vamos a decir cuando salgamos de aquí?

Bobby se estremeció un poco con el contacto y se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé, pero no me gustaría esconderlo.

No creo que sea posible, ya que dimos un bonito espectáculo en el jardín de la escuela.

Bueno, un par de besos no traumatizarán a nadie... – entonces su cara perdió todo el color – Oh, oh...

_-Qu´est-ce qu´il passe?_

Jean-Paul le observó algo asustado.

Eh... – Bobby rió nerviosamente – Verás, hay algo que tenía que haberte dicho. ¿Te acuerdas de... bueno, de la noche que nos acostamos? – Jean-Paul asintió algo perdido – Vale, pues seguramente debería habértelo dicho antes, pero no tienes escudos psíquicos.

El canadiense se separó un poco de Bobby.

Oh... Y entonces...

Emma bloqueó tus pensamientos, me lo dijo el día después.

Espera¿Emma Frost estuvo en mi mente mientras...?

Yo que tú no pensaría en eso o te dará dolor de cabeza.

¿Crees que lo ha vuelto a hacer?

Eso espero, o habremos traumatizado a la mitad de los adolescentes que hay aquí.

Acabas de quitarle todo el romanticismo a la situación. Lo sabes¿verdad?

No te tenía por un romántico.

Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, el amor está lleno de sorpresas.

El Hombre de Hielo le miró atentamente, con una media sonrisa.

¿Amor?

Sí. No lo sé. ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó con algo de miedo.

Bobby le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, acercándolo más hacia sí.

El gran Jean-Paul Beaubier se queda sin palabras, debe ser un momento histórico – acercó sus labios a los de Jean-Paul – Yo también te quiero – susurró antes de besarle.

Kurt Wagner se encontraba desayunando solo en la cocina. Aún estaba sorprendido de que nadie hubiera decidido bajar a comer algo teniendo en cuenta que eran cerca de las nueve.

La mansión estaba totalmente silenciosa, algo que se agradecía de vez en cuando. No había que tomarle a mal, le encantaban los críos, pero a veces eran demasiado. Por ejemplo, el día anterior, durante sus clases de la tarde, la mayoría de los alumnos se había dedicado a hablar sobre el rumor más reciente, un rumor que todavía no sabía si creer. Aunque al parecer había testigos oculares. Sin embargo, citando a uno de sus personajes favoritos de series de ficción: "Un testigo ocular es la prueba menos fiable".

En ese momento oyó un leve sonido de risas y la puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando pasar a unos sonrientes Jean-Paul y Bobby. Kurt estaba sorprendido, no sabía que el canadiense fuese capaz de sonreír, al menos no sin su característico deje de superioridad.

La sonrisa de Bobby desapareció en cuanto vio que no estaban solos y soltó inmediatamente la mano de su acompañante.

Kurt... No... No sabía que había nadie aquí.

Así que esta vez los rumores eran ciertos... Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que acabar pasando.

Al parecer sólo a nosotros tres se nos ha ocurrido bajar a desayunar. ¿Qué tal la noche¿Cereales? – preguntó ofreciéndoles la caja de cereales.

Kurt no pudo dejar de observar que el rostro del Hombre de Hielo adoptaba distintas gamas de escarlata por momentos y que Jean-Paul seguía con una ligera sonrisa de diversión.

Bien – musitó Bobby sentándose en la mesa y cogiendo los cereales.

Mientras tanto el canadiense rebuscaba algo en la nevera.

¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? – preguntó Kurt despreocupadamente.

Eh... La verdad, no lo sé – contestó el rubio sin levantar la vista.

Jean-Paul se sentó en la mesa trayendo no sólo su desayuno, sino el de Bobby.

Curioso.

Bobby observó al moreno con una sonrisa nerviosa y musitó algo que sonaba como "gracias".

Sabéis que sois la comidilla de la escuela¿verdad?

¿Por qué? – preguntó Bobby, acto seguido recibiendo un codazo por parte de Jean-Paul – Quiero decir, supongo que ya te habrás enterado.

He oído rumores pero me gustaría oír la historia entera – contestó el demonio azulado apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

Jean-Paul miró inquisitivamente a Bobby y éste sintió como una mano apretaba la suya debajo de la mesa. Sonrió. No quería perder lo que tenía nada más conseguirlo y no iba a esconderlo.

No hay mucho que contar – dijo tragando saliva – Estamos saliendo – levantó la mano que tenía bajo la mesa para que Kurt pudiera ver que seguía enlazada con la de Jean-Paul.

Mientras tanto el susodicho había comenzado a desayunar a una velocidad pasmosa. No es que eso fuera nada nuevo.

Enhorabuena – contestó Kurt volviendo a su desayuno.

Bobby le miró extrañado.

¿Ya estÿTe parece bien?

¿Por qué debería parecerme mal?

Pues... No sé. ¿No se supone que la religión católica está en contra de estas cosas?

Sí, bueno, creo que estoy tomándome unas pequeñas vacaciones de la Iglesia. Además, el hecho de que unos pocos ineptos no acepten este tipo de cosas no significa que todo el mundo opine igual.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bobby. Ya había por lo menos dos personas a las que no les importaba, eso era bueno¿no?

¿Pensabas que me iba a importar? – preguntó Kurt extrañado.

No... No lo sé – rió nerviosamente – Aún no estoy muy acostumbrado a esto.

Estoy seguro de que a los demás les parecerá bien. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, es una decisión propia. No deberías dejarte influir por los que te digan lo contrario.

Gracias.

De nada – contestó levantándose – Me parece que os voy a dejar solos, aún tengo que corregir algunos trabajos y me gustaría hacerlo antes de la sesión de entrenamiento.

Los otros dos hombres se despidieron y Kurt se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí nada más salir. Oyó unos sonidos ahogados de risas en la habitación que acababa de dejar.

En principio Bobby parecía feliz, esperaba que nadie intentara hacerle creer lo contrario.

Jean-Paul dejó de rebuscar en su armario cuando oyó cómo llamaban a su puerta. Se dirigió a abrir para encontrarse cara a cara con alguien que esperaba que apareciera tarde o temprano.

Desde luego no podía ser casualidad que alguien viniera a verle en los dos únicos minutos que había pasado en su habitación desde el día anterior.

Vaya¿a qué se debe tan inesperada visita? – preguntó irónicamente. Después de lo que le había dicho Bobby esa mañana era de esperar que Emma apareciese en su puerta en algún momento.

Esperaba que a estas alturas Bobby ya te lo hubiera contado.

Lo hizo. Esta mañana. ¿Quieres pasar? – se apartó para que la mujer entrara en la habitación – La verdad es que no habíamos hablado mucho hasta ayer.

Eso se comenta – contestó Emma sentándose en la silla que había junto al escritorio de Jean-Paul.

El canadiense tomó asiento en su cama.

Entonces...

Entonces me gustaría aclarar que mi intención no es meterme en la vida de nadie ni criticar lo que los demás hacen, por lo que a mí respecta cada persona es dueña de sí misma. Sin embargo exigiré algo de respeto por los estudiantes.

Bobby ha tenido demasiadas cosas en mente estos días y se le olvidó mencionar tu conversación. Si no, hubiéramos tenido en cuenta el pequeño factor de los telépatas.

Ya lo imaginaba. Bloqueé de nuevo tus pensamientos, pero no lo volveré a hacer, así que te sugiero que te pases por mi despacho antes de... llegar a mayores. O pídeselo a Rachel si lo prefieres.

Me pasaré esta tarde por tu despacho.

De acuerdo.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

¿Qué tal se han tomado el resto el cambio de Bobby? – preguntó.

Bueno... Las únicas personas con las que he hablado han sido Scott y Hank, y algo me dice que Hank ya lo sabía. En lo que respecta a Scott... Digamos que no lo está llevando muy bien.

Me lo imaginaba... Bobby va a hablar con él dentro de un rato.

Sí. Scott ha convocado lo que podríamos llamar un "concilio" para solucionar el "problema" de Bobby – comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¿Quiénes van a estar?

Emma lo pensó unos segundos.

De acuerdo... Ororo, Logan y yo. Le disuadí de llamar a Worthington o habría tenido algo de apoyo.

_-Merci._

_-De rien. _

Jean-Paul la observó impresionado.

No sabía que supieras francés.

Una no llega hasta un puesto importante en el Club sin ciertas cualidades, Jean-Paul.

La mujer se levantó de la silla.

Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer antes de acudir al concilio – esto arrancó una sonrisa a Jean-Paul.

Emma se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir se dio la vuelta para mirar al canadiense.

Por cierto, enhorabuena.

Bobby se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de Scott. No quería pasar, tenía la sensación de que no le iba a gustar lo que le tenían que decir.

Respiró hondo y giró el picaporte, que fuera lo que Dios quiera.

Scott, que había estado sentado en su escritorio levantó la vista.

¿Querías algo Scott? – preguntó, aunque sabía de sobra para qué lo habían llamado.

Llegas pronto Bobby. Pero sí, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

Bobby entró en la habitación y se encaminó hacia la única silla libre que había en el despacho. Se sentó y observó con detenimiento la decoración y la organización de todo lo que había allí. Cualquier cosa menos mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

Han llegado a mis oídos ciertos... rumores.

El Hombre de Hielo respiró hondo de nuevo y miró a Scott a los ojos.

Lo suponía.

¿Y bien?

¿Y bien qué? – preguntó.

Sabes a lo que me refiero Bobby.

Bobby cerró los ojos unos segundos y los volvió a abrir, encontrándose con un par de ojos escondidos tras unas gafas de rubí.

Si estás hablando de Jean-Paul y yo, entonces es cierto.

Si esto es una broma Bobby...

No es ninguna broma – hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire – Jean-Paul y yo estamos saliendo. Y sí, ha sido una decisión tomada conscientemente.

Scott no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Escucha, sé que esto puede resultar extraño y repentino pero...

Bobby¿de verdad esperas que me crea que has cambiado de acera de la noche a la mañana?

Esto no ha sido de la noche a la mañana, yo...

Tú no eres así Bobby.

Bobby le observó incrédulo durante un tiempo.

¿Perdón?

Tú no eres...

Creo que conozco mejor que tú mi orientación sexual, Scott.

¿Ah sí? Por lo que a mí respecta esto es sólo una forma de llamar la atención.

¿Es eso lo que piensas? Puede que te choque Scott, pero no toda mi vida gira en torno a ti o a Warren. Puede que llegado un punto haya querido hacer algún cambio en mi vida. Y puede que por una vez sea feliz.

Escucha Bobby. No sé si esto es un experimento o qué es lo que te habrá pasado para que hayas cometido una estupidez así, pero éste es el momento de dejar de actuar como si tuvieras seis años y empieces a actuar como un adulto.

El otro hombre se levantó de la silla y se giró para irse.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Creo que es bastante obvio.

La reunión no ha terminado.

La reunión ni siquiera ha empezado Scott. No puedes organizar una reunión para decidir por mí lo que hago con mi vida, ni puedes analizar cada centímetro de mi mente para encontrar lo que está mal conmigo. Por una vez me ha pasado algo con lo que me siento bien, y por alguna extraña razón esperaba que mis amigos lo aceptaran.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Esto es ridículo Bobby.

Bobby se giró para enfrentarle al tiempo que la puerta se abría a su espalda para mostrar a los miembros restantes que habían sido convocados.

Te diré lo que es ridículo. Ridículo ha sido pensar que uno de mis mejores amigos me apoyaría cuando le necesito.

Se giró y esquivó a Ororo, Logan y Emma para salir de la habitación.

Scott se quedó quieto y con la boca abierta observando la salida.

Bobby andó lo más rápido que pudo a través de los corredores de la mansión.

Sentía cómo sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco. Sabía que Scott no estaría de acuerdo, pero eso no hacía desaparecer todo lo que había dicho.

Chocó contra alguien, aunque ni siquiera notó quién era hasta que su voz le habló.

Bobby, pensé que estabas con Scott.

Jean-Paul observó cómo Bobby levantaba la mirada sorprendido y cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

¿Qué ha pasado, _chéri_? – preguntó preocupado.

Su novio se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

Nada que no me esperara ya.

¿Has hablado con Scott?

Bobby asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo, en dirección a su dormitorio. Jean-Paul le agarró del brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

Bobby, sé que ahora mismo no te encuentras bien, pero deberíamos hablar de ello.

Vale¿pero podemos hacerlo en mi habitación? – preguntó como si le costara hablar.

Claro – contestó el canadiense entrelazando su mano con la de Bobby.

Comenzaron a avanzar hacia el dormitorio en silencio. Cuando estuvieron allí Jean-Paul cerró la puerta mientras Bobby se abalanzaba sobre su cama y se sentaba cruzando las piernas.

Jean-Paul se sentó a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

¿Quieres contármelo?

Bobby se recostó sobre Jean-Paul, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

He estado hablando con Scott – comenzó – Llegué pronto a su despacho y todavía no habían llegado los demás, así que me pidió que le contara lo que había pasado. Se lo dije y me preguntó si era una broma, dijo que no podía estar hablando en serio y que lo único que quería era llamar la atención.

Jean-Paul apretó los puños. Iba a enseñar a Summers a cerrar la boca. Se suponía que Bobby era su amigo.

Dijo que tenía que dejar de hacer estupideces – continuó después de una pequeña pausa – y empezar a actuar como un adulto. Me enfadé y le dije que la única estupidez que alguien había hecho había sido organizar una reunión para analizar mi vida, y entonces me marché de allí – abrió los ojos y se recostó aún más en el hombro de Jean-Paul – Me imaginaba que le costaría aceptarlo pero... – su voz se quebró.

El canadiense estrechó su abrazo y le besó tiernamente la frente, arrancando una sonrisa a Bobby.

¿Cómo consigues que me sienta bien sin hacer nada? – preguntó volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Es por mi deslumbrante personalidad – dijo sonriendo y volviendo a besarle en la frente – No deberías hacer caso de lo que dice Scott. Sólo está sorprendido. Estoy seguro de que entrará en razón.

Puede – Bobby se incorporó y miró a Jean-Paul a los ojos – Pero¿y si no lo hace? Scott y Warren siempre han sido como mis hermanos y me gustaría que...

Escucha, si es tu amigo lo aceptará tarde o temprano. ¿De verdad crees que merece la pena conservar la amistad de una persona que no te acepta como eres?

Supongo que no, pero...

Jean-Paul le cortó con un leve beso en los labios.

¿Tú te arrepientes de algo?

No.

Entonces eso es lo que importa, _non? _Si tú eres así, tus verdaderos amigos tendrán que aceptarlo, les guste o no.

No quiero perderles – murmuró Bobby enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Jean-Paul y abrazándole con fuerza.

Jean-Paul acarició suavemente el cabello de Bobby prometiéndose tener una pequeña charla con Scott Summers muy pronto.

Emma observó con mirada interrogante a su novio, que miraba con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa el lugar dónde había estado unos segundos antes Bobby Drake.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Ororo pasando al despacho de Cíclope.

Me parece que la reunión ha empezado y acabado sin nosotros. ¿Es así, cariño? – preguntó Emma a Scott, haciéndole salir de su trance.

¿Qué? – preguntó.

Nada.

Emma se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Bobby y Logan se apoyó en la pared.

¿Qué le has dicho a Drake para que esté así? – preguntó Logan mientras encendía un puro.

¿Estás al tanto de todo lo que está pasando con Bobby, Logan?

¿Lo de Johnny y él? La escuela entera debe estar al corriente.

¿Y?

El canadiense se encogió de hombros.

No creo que sea algo en lo que podamos entrometernos.

¿Ororo?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

Estoy con Logan. No creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia. Bobby es lo suficientemente adulto como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

¿Es que aquí soy el único que veo la estupidez que está cometiendo? – preguntó levantándose de su asiento – Bobby no es... No puede estar haciendo esto en serio.

¿Por qué no? – inquirió Emma ¿Por qué no te parece bien a ti?

Emma...

Scott, me parece que estás exagerando demasiado con esta situación – interrumpió Ororo – Puede que esto nos parezca repentino, pero Bobby lo ha hecho por una razón, y si él es feliz deberíamos apoyarlo y aceptarlo. Se supone que luchamos por la tolerancia.

Scott abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró en cuanto observó las expresiones de los demás miembros de la sala. ¿Es que nadie podía ver lo que estaba pasando? No se trataba de tolerancia, se trataba de Bobby, por amor de Dios...

Ororo, Logan – comenzó Emma ¿Por qué no nos dejáis solos? La reunión ha terminado.

Ororo la dirigió una mirada de desdén antes de salir del despacho y Logan la siguió.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta de la situación Scott¿Temes que tu pequeño mundo perfecto se esté desmoronando? – preguntó una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado.

Emma, conozco a Bobby desde que tenía dieciséis años, no esperes que crea que ha cambiado en una sola noche.

¿Es eso lo que piensas¿Que una persona no puede cambiar? Te recuerdo que hace unos años yo era una de tus mayores enemigas.

No es lo...

Es exactamente lo mismo. Las personas cambian, te guste o no. Tus amigos no son algo que se acomoda a tu pequeño mundo de fantasía donde todo es monótono y perfecto y todo encaja como un puzzle.

Se dio la vuelta y se preparó para salir del despacho.

Si no puedes aceptar el hecho de que una persona pueda cambiar entonces esto no tiene sentido. Piensa en ello Scott.

Jean-Paul sintió cómo Bobby se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

¿Estás mejor? – preguntó.

Bobby asintió y se separó de Jean-Paul.

Lo siento, estoy algo saturado con todo lo que está pasando.

Tranquilo, es normal.

El canadiense depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y duermes un rato?

No soy una muñeca de cristal, Jean-Paul. No voy a romperme por lo que me digan los demás. Además, – continuó después de hacer una pequeña pausa – no quiero perderme el entrenamiento.

¿Seguro?

Seguro – contestó reciprocando el beso ¿Qué vas a hacer tú mientras tanto?

Jean-Paul se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé. Daré una vuelta por ahí o algo así. ¿Quedamos para comer?

Vale, además, todavía te debo una comida por lo de Josette.

No sabía que te acordaras de eso.

Es que me daba vergüenza mencionarlo después de lo que pasó. Supongo que fastidié nuestra primera cita.

Sólo es una cita si las dos partes están al corriente, y me parece que tú no lo estabas.

Lo siento. ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó con un puchero que arrancó un par de risas a Jean-Paul.

No te tenía por uno de los que hacen pucheros.

¿Cómo es eso que has dicho antes? – rodeó el cuello de Jean-Paul con sus brazos – Ah, sí. El amor está lleno de sorpresas.

Aunque no lo parezca yo sé escribir, de hecho me he pasado mis buenos minutos ahora poniendo los guiones que muy amablemente el programa de fanfiction me ha quitado. De verdad, este programa es una porquería... Esto ha sido pasado por beta de Dawn, mi beta para los fics de X-Men.

Gracias a la persona que dejó review: Saratoga.Picara, porque dado los... ¿cuántos? seis fics de X-Men que hay en español aquí es un milagro que alguien deje una review, así que gracias, me alegro que te gustara.

A ver para cuando tengo el segundo capi.

Ciao y dejad reviews.


	2. Capítulo dos

¿QUE ERES QUÉ?

Capítulo dos

Annie vendaba cuidadosamente la mano de un alumno. Al parecer había tenido un pequeño accidente en química el día anterior y no le había parecido lo suficientemente grave como para acudir a la enfermería. Nunca entendería a los niños de hoy en día.

Cuando terminó, le dio las indicaciones pertinentes y le concedió permiso para volver a su habitación o a donde quiera que debiese estar.

Al mismo tiempo que el estudiante salía, un canadiense de ojos azules y sonrisa radiante entraba en la enfermería.

Hola. ¿Mucho trabajo? – preguntó sentándose en una de las camillas.

La verdad es que no. ¿Qué tal¿Has pasado buena noche?

Jean-Paul se tumbó en la camilla y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados.

Mentiría si dijera que no.

Bueno¿has venido aquí a que te cure algo o a explayarte sobre lo maravilloso que es tu novio?

La sonrisa del canadiense se ensanchó aún más.

En realidad había venido para ver si sabías dónde está Scott, pero la idea de explayarme no es tan mala.

¿No está en su despacho?

_Non, _ni en la sala de peligro, ni en su habitación, ni en la cocina... Ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con él.

¿Por qué?

Jean-Paul se incorporó, su sonrisa había desaparecido casi completamente.

Me gustaría dejarle las cosas claras respecto a cierto asunto.

¿Es por lo de la reunión?

¿Lo has oído?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

Algo así. He oído que había una reunión y que Scott y Emma estaban enfadados. Pero... Espera¿la reunión es por lo de Bobby y tú?

Al parecer Scott quería solucionar el "problema" de Bobby y le dijo algunas cosas que, espero, retire.

Que encanto... Eres como un novio protector, nunca había visto esta faceta tuya.

El canadiense puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la camilla.

Si ves a Scott avísame – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la enfermería.

¡Espera¿No vas a contarme nada?

Jean-Paul sólo sonrió y salió de allí.

Bobby dudó antes de cruzar la puerta que daba a la Sala de Peligro. Si entraba tendría que enfrentarse a las reacciones de demasiadas personas. A lo mejor no había sido buena idea ir al entrenamiento. Quizá tendría que haberse quedado durmiendo o con Jean-Paul todo el día. Sí. Definitivamente la opción de Jean-Paul era la más atractiva.

Respiró hondo. Entrar o no entrar. Esa era la cuestión.

Genial, ahora se estaba poniendo poético.

Bueno, no podía ser peor que lo de Scott. Sólo tendría que soportar los comentarios insidiosos de Alex, la incomprensión de Warren y... y seguramente la de todos lo demás.

Debería haberse quedado durmiendo.

¿Vas a pasar ahí, _mein__ freund_?

Bobby dio un pequeño bote en el sitio cuando Kurt le habló al oído.

¿Estás bien, Bobby? – preguntó con preocupación.

No lo sé – dijo tragando saliva.

Observó con atención a Kurt. Siempre había sido comprensivo y alguien en quien podía confiar. Además, le había apoyado cuando se había enterado. No había razón para mentirle.

No sé si... si quiero entrar ahí.

Kurt sonrió dejando ver una hilera de dientes acabados en punta. Casi daba miedo. Como aquel tipo de "La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow", sólo que mucho más amigable.

Tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo¿no?

Bobby asintió y miró la puerta con resignación, pero no se movió un centímetro.

¿Cómo es que da más miedo contarle a la gente que estoy saliendo con otro hombre que decirles que soy mutante?

Son las curiosidades de la vida. Si quieres un consejo hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Cuanto más lo pospongas más te dolerá.

Bobby respiró hondo de nuevo. Vale. Podía hacerlo. Sólo tenía que contar hasta tres y entrar. No era tan difícil. Uno. Dos. Tres.

Abrió la puerta con decisión.

Jean-Paul caminó lentamente por los pasillos. Ya no sabía dónde buscar a Scott, parecía haberse esfumado en el aire.

Vaya... – el viento arrastró una voz que conocía bien.

¿Querías algo, Lorna?

La mujer de pelo verde forzó una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre falsa. Aún le daban escalofríos cuando pensaba que había salido con Bobby. Además, que cuando volvió a la mansión hubiera intentado matar a la única amiga que tenía allí no contribuía a mejorar su opinión sobre ella.

Sólo quería averiguar si lo que decían era cierto.

¿Y qué dicen? – preguntó Jean-Paul mirándola a los ojos.

Que el pobre Bobby está tan desesperado que ya no sabe qué hacer para conseguir pareja. Aunque tú le has solucionado ese problema¿verdad?

Jean-Paul suspiró.

En realidad es algo un poco más complicado que eso. ¿Por qué¿Estás celosa?

¿Celosa? Créeme, conozco a Bobby mejor que tú y no sabes dónde te estás metiendo. Sólo intento advertirte.

Puedo cuidarme yo solo. Además, - dijo con una forzada sonrisa – dudo mucho que le conozcas tan a fondo como dices.

Lorna dio un paso adelante, hasta colocarse a una pequeña distancia.

¿Crees que todo esto va en serio? Me parece que te has olvidado de lo que dijo en mi boda. Todavía me quiere. Tú no eres más que un patético intento de superarlo. Bobby es infantil hasta para eso.

Puede que sí. Puede que no. Sea lo que sea¿por qué te preocupa tanto¿O es que no puedes soportar el hecho de no tener una vida propia y por eso te dedicas a joder la de los demás?

No me provoques Jean-Paul.

¿Yo? – preguntó el canadiense con incredulidad - ¿Provocar? Jamás. Pero te lo advierto Lorna, mi vida no es asunto tuyo, y la de Bobby tampoco, así que deberías crecer de una vez y aceptar el hecho de que no todos los hombres que has conocido besan el suelo donde pisas – Jean-Paul sonrió – Que tengas un buen día.

Una ráfaga de aire sacudió a Lorna y, cuando miró el lugar donde había estado antes Jean-Paul, sólo encontró vacío.

Bobby abrió la puerta con decisión y se encontró frente a un paisaje nevado, como si estuvieran en el pico de una montaña.

No veía a nadie. De repente, el paisaje fue sustituido por el aspecto normal de la Sala de Peligro.

Llegas tarde – dijo Alex apareciendo desde una esquina.

Eh... Lo sé. Me... entretuve.

No te pongas así Alex, yo también llego tarde – comentó Kurt mientras se adentraba en la sala.

Bobby recorrió la enorme habitación con la mirada. Poco a poco sus compañeros comenzaban a aparecer. Observó quiénes estaban allí: Warren, Júbilo, Paige y Alex. Genial.

Warren le miraba con una expresión extraña mientras que las chicas le observaban y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

¿Qué pasa Drake¿El entrenamiento no era lo suficientemente importante para ti? Te recuerdo que aquí hay unas normas.

Bobby analizó la situación. Ni comentarios insidiosos, ni miradas extrañas, ni bromas crueles... No parecía que Alex supiese lo suyo con Jean-Paul. Aunque, conociendo a Alex, era cien por cien capaz de eso y aún más.

¿Qué pasa¿Tengo monos en la cara?

El Hombre de Hielo negó con la cabeza y avanzó por la habitación. Warren no había apartado la mirada de él ni un segundo y, ahora, Júbilo tenía una ligera sonrisa de diversión en el rostro. Bueno, por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que Warren lo sabía.

¿Es que está pasando algo que yo no sepa? – preguntó de repente Alex notando la extraña actitud de los presentes.

No lo sé. Bobby¿pasa algo que Alex no sepa? – contestó Warren.

Bobby miró al suelo. No tenía que ser tan difícil, después de todo había respondido a Scott.

Y, seguramente, perdido su amistad, pensó amargamente.

¿No hay nada que quieras compartir con tus compañeros, Bobby? – volvió a preguntar.

Warren... – le advirtió Paige en voz baja – Déjalo.

¿Dejarlo¿Hay algo que dejar? – continuó Warren.

¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando aquí? Os recuerdo que tenemos que entrenar – dijo Alex confuso.

No pasa nada – intervino Paige.

Claro... No está pasando absolutamente nada – añadió su novio y, a continuación, salió de la Sala de Peligro.

Bobby se apresuró a seguirle.

Warren, espera.

Le cogió del brazo para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

Escucha, sé que esto te parece raro pero...

¿Raro? Que va. ¿Por qué me iba a parecer raro que de repente te acuestes con un hombre? Y con Beaubier nada menos – dijo sarcásticamente.

Puede que te resulte...

¿Es por lo de Lorna¿Por lo de Annie¿Por la mutación secundaria? Porque soy incapaz de entenderlo.

No es por nada de eso. Simplemente... simplemente ha pasado.

Ah... Simplemente ha pasado.

Sí.

¿Y de verdad esperas que me crea eso?

¿Por qué todo el mundo me cree incapaz de tomar decisiones? – preguntó Bobby a la defensiva.

Porque cada vez que tomas una es para hacer una estupidez. Como esta.

Bobby le observó debatiéndose entre pegarle un puñetazo o congelarle lo justo y necesario para evitar la posibilidad de una descendencia.

Esto no es una estupidez Warren. Es algo que he decidido y con lo que me siento bien. No es algo pasajero y no me voy a despertar mañana diciendo que no ha pasado. Así que harías bien en aceptarlo.

Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Bien – contestó mientras sentía el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo no iba a llorar, ahora no.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo. Ninguno se movió de su sitio.

Bobby¿por qué no te das cuenta de la estupidez que estás cometiendo?

No es una estupidez – repitió Bobby - ¿Considerarías una estupidez lo tuyo con Paige?

Es diferente.

¿Ah sí¿Y por qué?

Porque yo quiero a Paige.

Bueno, pues puede que te resulte difícil entenderlo, pero yo quiero a Jean-Paul y no voy a renunciar a él sólo porque alguien diga que no puede aceptarlo.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso Bobby?

Porque es la verdad y... – Bobby se detuvo unos segundos. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar – y simplemente lo sé.

No me lo creo.

Warren negó con la cabeza y comenzó a andar en dirección a la Sala de Peligro.

¿Sabes qué, Warren? – preguntó y su amigo se dio la vuelta para mirarle – No deberías ser así conmigo cuando tú estás saliendo con una cría de quince años.

Paige no tiene quince años. Además, no es lo...

ES lo mismo. Los dos queremos a personas que no deberíamos querer. La diferencia entre tú y yo es que, al parecer, la tolerancia por la que luchamos y en la que todos creemos no me abarca a mí.

Bobby comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, ignorando la constante mirada de su amigo. Definitivamente debería haberse quedado en la cama.

Jean-Paul continuó corriendo. ¿Quién se creía que era esa bruja? Era como cuando comenzó a criticar a Bobby en su despedida de soltera.

Paró al llegar al jardín de la mansión. Para no tener nada que hacer hasta la hora de comer el tiempo estaba pasando a toda velocidad.

¿Te diviertes Johnny? – preguntó una grave voz desde los árboles.

Algo así. ¿No deberías estar entrenando Logan?

Logan simplemente sonrió.

Se podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Prefiero mantenerme al margen de los entrenamientos en grupo. Sobre todo en un grupo en el que participen ciertas personas.

¿Y no deberías estar respaldando a tu novio?

Jean-Paul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se estaba acostumbrando a llamar a Bobby con ese apelativo.

Me guste o no, es algo en lo que no me puedo meter. Además, necesito tener una charla con Cíclope.

¿Quieres que te suba el sueldo?

Quiero que deje en paz a mi novio – hizo una pequeña pausa – Aunque lo del sueldo no es mala idea.

Si quieres mi opinión, Ciclo siempre ha sido algo corto de miras. Es incapaz de distinguir lo que está bien o mal en cuanto se sale un poco del estándar habitual.

Estoy seguro de que puedo... convencerle de que entre en razón.

No creo que haga falta. Emma se encargó de dejarle las cosas bastante claras.

¿En serio? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Le dio un ultimátum. No creo que tarde mucho en decidirse.

Jean-Paul se sentó en el suelo y Logan se sentó a su lado.

Al menos esta vez has tenido más suerte que en Alpha¿no crees?

Eso parece. Ahora sólo espero que dure.

Bobby es un buen chico – se giró para mirarle de frente, justo a los ojos – Espero que no le hagas daño Estrella, porque si lo haces me encargaré de ti.

No te preocupes, no entraba en mi lista de cosas que hacer.

Logan le observó unos segundos más y se levantó. Jean-Paul le siguió con la mirada hasta que le perdió de vista.

Bobby miraba atentamente el techo desde su cama.

No tenía que haber ido al entrenamiento. Sabía lo que le iba a pasar y aún así fue. Era de masoquistas.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y giró la cabeza para ver quién era.

¿Vengo en mal momento? – preguntó Pícara.

Bobby negó con la cabeza, así que entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

¿Estás bien?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

¿Piensas hablar durante el tiempo que esté aquí?

¿Por qué las personas hacen las cosas tan difíciles?

Pícara sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

No lo sé, cielo.

Quiero decir. Se supone que luchamos por la tolerancia, pero en cuanto salgo del armario los tengo a todos encima como si hubiese intentado matar a alguien. No es que haya hecho algo mal.

Claro que no. Es sólo que están sorprendidos.

Hablas igual que Jean-Paul.

Bueno, entonces puede que Jean-Paul tenga razón¿no crees?

Supongo. Aun así... No lo sé. Supongo que duele. Son mis mejores amigos.

A lo mejor deberías buscar la ayuda de alguien con experiencia.

¿Shan? Preferiría no hacerlo.

Sólo era una sugerencia.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

¿Bobby? – preguntó la voz de Jean-Paul desde el otro lado - ¿Estás ahí?

Sí – contestó Bobby desde dentro y su novio abrió la puerta.

Bueno, creo que yo aquí sobro – dijo Pícara levantándose – Luego hablamos¿vale Bobby?

Bobby asintió. Jean-Paul la acompañó hasta la puerta y la cerró tras ella.

Habíamos quedado para comer.

Lo sé – contestó Bobby llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Lo olvidé, lo siento.

No pasa nada – dijo el canadiense acercándose para darle un beso - ¿Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza?

Sí.

¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

Un desastre, aunque no esperaba que fuese mucho mejor.

¿Warren reaccionó mal?

Algo así.

Jean-Paul se tumbó a su lado y le hizo girar hasta que Bobby le miró a los ojos.

Me encontré con Logan – dijo Bobby de repente – Me dijo que estabas buscando a Scott.

Logan siempre ha sido un bocazas.

También me amenazó.

¿Ah sí?

Sí. Dijo que si te hacía daño se encargaría de mí.

Que encanto. A mí también me dijo eso.

¿Por qué estabas buscando a Scott?

El canadiense suspiró.

Sólo quería tener una pequeña charla con él.

¿Acerca de mí?

Puede.

No tienes que hacer eso. Ya te dije que no me iba a romper.

Lo sé. Es sólo... No dejes que te molesten¿vale?

Bobby sonrió y apoyó su frente en la de Jean-Paul.

Me gusta que te preocupes por mí.

Eso espero, porque vas a ver mucho de esta faceta.

¿Y qué tal tu mañana?

Bueno... Normal. Me encontré con Lorna.

Los ojos de Bobby se abrieron como platos y se incorporó.

¿Que qué?

Me encontré con Lorna. Estuvo intentando convencerme de que aún la querías y que lo nuestro era sólo un intento de superarlo.

Eso no es...

Sé que no es verdad Bobby. ¿Crees que me creería una cosa así?

Yo... No lo sé. Después de todas las estupideces que he dicho y hecho sería algo bastante creíble.

Jean-Paul le agarró de la cintura y le abrazó con fuerza.

Escucha, puedes haber hecho muchas tonterías pero estoy seguro de que esta no es una de ellas.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Porque lo sé – dijo apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de Bobby – Y sé que no volverías con Lorna aunque tu vida dependiese de ello.

Hasta hace poco eso no era así.

Bueno, hasta hace poco no estábamos saliendo¿_non?_ Y hasta hace poco tú eras completamente hetero y hasta hace poco llevabas unas camisas hawaianas horrorosas.

Esas todavía están en el armario¿sabes?

Por poco tiempo.

Bobby se rió un poco y cerró los ojos.

Te quiero.

Eso espero – contestó Jean-Paul.

Después de una media hora Bobby cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Jean-Paul lo depositó cuidadosamente sobre la almohada y le apartó algunos mechones de pelo que caían sobre sus párpados.

Bobby sonrió ante el contacto y se acurrucó un poco más junto a Jean-Paul. El canadiense acarició durante unos segundos el pelo de su novio y se levantó de la cama. Por mucho que lamentase perderse la vista tenía que comer algo.

Hasta luego _chéri_

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Si la semana anterior se había hecho larga no era nada comparada con este día.

Se dirigió a la cocina oyendo a su estómago pedir comida a gritos. Su metabolismo a veces era bastante molesto.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se sorprendió de encontrar allí a dos personas inesperadas.

Hola – dijo yendo directo hacia la nevera.

Alex se apartó para dejarle paso y Carter siguió comiendo.

¿Interrumpo alguna reunión padre-hijo?

No. Sólo estábamos tomando algo de picar – respondió Alex sentándose junto al crío de diez años que había en la mesa.

Jean-Paul se sentó en otra silla.

¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – preguntó despreocupadamente. Bobby no había mencionado a Alex, así que cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera reaccionado mal.

El hombre rubio le miró con una expresión de curiosidad.

La verdad es que no muy bien. Drake se marchó antes de empezar. Siempre ha sido un inmaduro – dijo tomando un trago de cerveza.

¿Por qué se marchó antes?

Bueno, Warren salió y él le siguió. Todo el mundo actuaba muy raro. Tenía la sensación de que se me escapaba algo.

Jean-Paul le miró extrañado.

Espera¿no sabes de qué estaban discutiendo?

¿Se supone que tenía que haberme enterado de algo?

Me estás diciendo que no te has enterado de nada extraño.

¿Debería? – volvió a preguntar.

No me lo puedo creer... – musitó Jean-Paul reprimiendo una carcajada. Si al final Alex iba a ser tan obtuso como Bobby creía...

¿Qué pasa?

Alex parecía estar comenzando a irritarse.

Bueno... – el canadiense vaciló un poco. ¡Qué demonios, de todas formas se iba a enterar – Bobby y yo estamos saliendo – dijo rápidamente.

Alex escupió parte de la cerveza que estaba bebiendo. Una imagen bastante cómica, la verdad.

¿Perdón? Repite eso.

Bobby y yo estamos saliendo. La escuela entera debe de saberlo ya – para su sorpresa, Alex, hizo algo inesperado. Comenzar a reír.

Ante el repentino ataque de risa Jean-Paul miró al crío que había a su lado para ver su reacción. Tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

Pensé que a Bobby le gustaban las chicas.

Entonces debe ser mi atractivo irresistible – contestó Jean-Paul comenzando a comer. Carter continuó mirándole extrañado.

Así que de eso iba todo esta mañana... – comentó Alex una vez se hubo calmado – Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que darse por vencido en las mujeres, aunque me ha pillado desprevenido.

Puedo verlo – respondió el canadiense.

Alex rió un poco más y siguió bebiendo cerveza. Mientras tanto Carter continuaba meditando.

¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Jean-Paul algo irritado con el niño.

Es que... Alex, Bobby salió con Lorna¿no?

Sí.

¿Y tú también?

Sí – repitió Alex.

Y Bobby besó a mamá.

Sí.

Y ahora tú sales con mamá.

Sí – Alex tomó otro trago.

¿No empezarás ahora a salir con Jean-Paul, no?

El menor de los Summers derramó por segunda vez el contenido de su boca sobre la mesa. Y esta vez el ataque de risa lo tuvo Jean-Paul.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Bueno, hay un patrón que se repite... – contestó Carter aún meditando.

Lo siento Alex, pero no eres mi tipo – dijo Jean-Paul intentando reprimir la risa.

Desde luego Carter hacía las mismas conexiones que Annie.

Yo no... yo no... – balbuceó Alex.

Tranquilo Carter, no creo que me decida a robárselo a tu madre.

* * *

Dimito, no voy a volver a revisar si aparecen los signos de puntuación porque la última vez me tiré 20 minutos volviéndolos a poner todos y me los volvió a quitar el programa, así que no.

Que ilu, hoy termino los exámenes y aprovecho para publicar esto.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review. A saber:

Lord Sparky: Tranquilo, no hay que ser homosexual para leer o escribir slash (de hecho yo no soy lesbiana, que yo sepa...) Ororo es Tormenta, seguro que has oído hablar de ella (y sale en la peli). Emma es Emma Frost, que para que te hagas una idea es telépata, rubia algo (o muy) descocada y es la novia de Cíclope. Si tienes alguna duda de los personajes de este capítulo hay una página en inglés con unos archivos bastante completos sino me lo puedes preguntar. Espero que te guste.

Atalanta de Tebas: Yo tampoco sé qué le pasa al programa pero es una lata... Me alegro de que te haya gustado. A ver si este también te gusta.

Y el próximo capitulo... cuando lo escriba.


	3. Capítulo tres

De acuerdo, dimito en eso de intentar que el capítulo se vea bien con el programa de fanfiction y lo pongo aquí por poner algo, así que, si quereis leer el capítulo con todos los signos de puntuación que le corresponden dirigíos a la página web de livejournal (no la pongo aquí porque me quita el link) y buscad como usuario rheacarlysse (con raya baja entre rhea y carlysse, que seguro que este programa me la quita) y entrad en memorias, ahí tengo almacenados los capítulos.

un pequeño dato que seguro habréis notado, me he cambiado de nick a Rhea Carlysse, que me gusta más y es más bonito

Gracias a :

Mi beta, Dawn.

Atlanta de Tebas: gracias por la review, me algegro de que te haya gustado. Yo siempre me pregunté por ese patrón de Alex...

¿QUE ERES QUÉ?

Capítulo tres

Oyó un suave sonido, como el de una puerta al cerrarse, y abrió un poco los ojos. A un par de metros distinguió una mata de pelo moreno con reflejos plateados y unos penetrantes ojos azules. No sabía que Jean-Paul había salido.

¿Dónde has ido? – preguntó adormilado.

Jean-Paul se tumbó a su lado.

A comer algo. Te he traído una bolsa de patatas fritas, no había más cosas transportables.

Bobby sonrió un poco y se acercó más a Jean-Paul.

_Merci_ – dijo imitando el acento francés lo mejor que pudo.

De nada. ¿Sabías que Alex no tenía ni idea de lo nuestro?

Sí.

Pues ya lo sabe.

¿Se lo has dicho?

_Oui_

¿Y qué tal ha reaccionado?

Le ha dado un ataque de risa, no sé si eso puede calificarse como bueno o como malo. Y Carter le ha preguntado si como ya salió con Lorna y ahora está saliendo con Annie después iba a salir conmigo.

Bobby le observó divertido.

Te lo estás inventando.

No. Carter ha encontrado el patrón de conducta de Alex, así que yo que tú tendría cuidado. A lo mejor intenta raptarme.

No te preocupes, – dijo dramáticamente mientras se incorporaba – yo te protegeré del malvado ladrón de novias.

Te recuerdo que no soy una novia.

Ya, pero de momento Alex no tiene antecedentes en robar novios, así que tengo que llamarle ladrón de novias.

Supongo que tiene sentido... sintácticamente hablando.

Por supuesto que tiene sentido, yo no me invento cosas. Aunque no lo parezca soy un erudito.

Jean-Paul lo observó impasible durante unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a reír.

Sabía que tarde o temprano te ibas a reír. Es físicamente imposible permanecer como un bloque de piedra todo el santo día.

El canadiense le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y le obligó a sentarse bien en la cama.

¿Qué vas a hacer después?

Bobby se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé. No me apetece demasiado salir.

No te puedes esconder siempre Bobby.

Lo sé. Es sólo... Me parece que he tenido demasiadas malas experiencias por hoy.

Bueno, también ha habido buenas reacciones¿_non?_

Sí, pero me afectan más las otras.

Hubo un silencio cómodo.

Estoy seguro de que reaccionarán tarde o temprano. Sólo dales un poco de tiempo.

No lo sé. Parecían muy convencidos de lo que decían.

A algunas personas les cuesta más tiempo aceptarlo, pero eso no significa que no se preocupen por ti. Créeme, hablo por experiencia.

¿Y qué sugieres?

Salir ahí y demostrarles que no vas a cambiar de opinión porque a ellos no les guste tu estilo de vida.

¿Y no es mejor quedarnos en la cama todo el día? – preguntó esperanzado.

No me tientes – dijo Jean-Paul – Además, tengo que hacerle una visita a Emma para conseguir unos escudos psíquicos decentes.

Eres un aguafiestas – contestó Bobby tumbándose en la cama.

Me quieres y lo sabes.

El otro respondió sacándole la lengua.

¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Bobby sin incorporarse para mirar el reloj.

Deben ser las cuatro y media¿por qué?

Bobby abrió completamente los ojos.

Mierda – dijo mientras se levantaba a toda velocidad.

¿Qué pasa?

Tenía un reconocimiento médico con Hank a las cuatro.

¿Y qué ha pasado con la idea de quedarse en la cama todo el día?

Se ha evaporado. Tú ve a hablar con Emma y entonces podremos pasar en la cama toda la noche – contestó con una sugerente sonrisa.

Una vez hubo recogido sus gafas de sol se inclinó para besar a Jean-Paul.

Te veo luego.

Jean-Paul le observó salir de la habitación. Antes no se quería ir y ahora le había dejado plantado. Si alguna vez llegaba a entender a Bobby Drake le darían un premio.

Cogió la bolsa de patatas fritas que Bobby ni siquiera había tocado. Bueno, si él no se las comía alguien las tendría que aprovechar¿no?

¿Se puede? – preguntó Bobby entreabriendo la puerta del laboratorio de Hank.

También se podía a la hora programada Robert – contestó su mejor amigo desde el microscopio.

Bobby se mordió el labio inferior y entró.

Lo sé. Lo siento. He estado un poco... ido hoy.

Tranquilo, me lo imaginaba.

Hank se volvió para observarle.

Warren vino a verme.

El otro hombre palideció ligeramente mientras se dirigía a sentarse en una camilla.

Está algo desconcertado.

Sí, bueno, no es el único. Scott tampoco ha reaccionado demasiado bien que digamos.

Lo siento Bobby.

Bobby se encogió de hombros.

No hay nada que sentir. Son cosas que pasan, supongo. Por una vez me siento bien conmigo mismo y es un proceso para descubrir quienes son mis verdaderos amigos¿no crees? – preguntó con una risa amarga – Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

El rostro felino de su amigo esbozó una sonrisa.

Bobby se desabrochó la camisa para dejar al descubierto el trozo de hielo que cubría su pecho mientras Hank se acercaba con lo que parecía una jeringuilla el doble de grande de lo normal. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, tendría que haberse quedado en la cama.

Jean-Paul se aproximó a la puerta del despacho de Emma Frost y la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos.

Está abierto Jean-Paul – contestó su fría voz desde el interior de la habitación.

El canadiense abrió y entró en el despacho. Estaba decorado elegante y uniformemente. En cierto sentido parecía no tener personalidad. Sin fotos, sin... nada. Sólo paredes desnudas y obras de arte sin significado alguno.

Emma estaba sentada en una silla frente a un escritorio de aspecto victoriano que de algún modo encajaba a la perfección con su personalidad y con la no-decoración del despacho.

No te esperaba tan temprano – dijo mientras ordenaba unos papeles. Dejó las hojas a un lado y le señaló una silla vacía que había frente al escritorio.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Emma asintió y se levantó para colocarse en la silla que había frente a él. Parecía estar pensando en un asunto completamente diferente.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jean-Paul.

La mujer le miró a los ojos y enarcó las cejas.

Logan me dijo que le habías dado un ultimátum a Scott.

Emma rió suavemente.

Vaya, las noticias vuelan en esta escuela.

A mí me lo vas a contar. ¿Entonces...?

Sólo le he dado a Scott algo en lo que pensar – dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre la frente de Jean-Paul, aunque sin llegar a rozarla.

¿Cómo qué?

Algo – contestó – Cierra los ojos y relájate, no tardaré mucho.

Jean-Paul cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Estaba nervioso, no le gustaba que manipularan su mente, tenía malas experiencias con eso.

Un haz de brillante luz blanca envolvió todo, hasta que sólo quedó la nada para rodearle.

La voz de Emma resonaba en su mente, pidiéndole que se relajase.

La habitación ya no existía, sólo había un extraño... vacío. Era difícil de describir.

Un torrente de imágenes de lo que había sido su vida pasó ante sus ojos y un extraño zumbido inundó la atmósfera, sin embargo no era un sonido molesto.

De repente el vacío desapareció. La luz se apagó dejando sólo la oscuridad de sus párpados. El zumbido se había ido y ninguna voz resonaba en su cabeza. Fue como si de repente su cerebro y su cuerpo hubieran conectado de nuevo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

¿Ya estÿ – preguntó.

Emma asintió distraídamente y se levantó de la silla.

Si los bloqueos fallan te avisaré – le aseguró mientras empezaba a reordenar sus ficheros.

De acuerdo. Hasta luego, y gracias.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, como señal de que le había oído.

No puedes estar hablando en serio.

¿Por qué no? – Danielle Moonstar depositó su taza humeante de café sobre la mesa.

Lorna la miró con incredulidad.

No me puedo creer que te parezca... – hizo una mueca extraña – normal lo que está pasando entre Bobby y Jean-Paul.

Escucha Lorna, Shan es una de mis mejores amigas y es lesbiana, y sí, me resulta raro verla besando a otras mujeres pero eso no influye en nuestra amistad. No creo que haya que armar tanto revuelo porque dos profesores estén saliendo juntos.

Oh, por favor. No me vas a decir que no te importa en absoluto.

No estoy diciendo eso. Digo que es algo en lo que no podemos entrometernos.

Bobby está cometiendo un error. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Lorna, creo que te estás pasando un poco con este tema.

¿Con qué tema? – preguntó una voz desde detrás de la mujer de pelo verde.

El último rumor – contestó Danielle pesadamente.

Rumores, genial. ¿Puedo unirme?

Ororo se sentó en la silla que había al lado de Lorna y colocó los codos sobre la mesa.

Bueno¿qué es exactamente lo que se discute aquí?

Jean-Paul y Bobby – dijo Lorna.

Oh.

¿Tú también vas a decirme que te parece normal?

Bueno... No puedo negar que es algo extraño, después de conocer a Bobby todos estos años, pero...

¿Ves? Exactamente eso era lo que quería decir – continuó Lorna – Mirad cuanto tiempo hemos conocido a Bobby¿Creéis que es normal que después de tanto tiempo cambie de acera?

Estás exagerando Lorna – dijo Dani tomando un poco de café – Eso me suena más a celos que ha preocupación.

¿Celos? – preguntó con incredulidad – Ni hablar.

Me parece que lo que te preocupa es el hecho de quieres monopolizar a Bobby pero pasar olímpicamente de él – comentó Ororo - ¿Me equivoco?

Estáis locas – murmuró.

Sabes... – comentó una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz conocida – Te he estado buscando todo el día. Eres un hombre difícil de encontrar Summers.

Scott se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Jean-Paul apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Observándole.

No estoy de humor Jean-Paul.

Ni yo.

¿Qué quieres?

Hablar. ¿No podemos hablar?

Si vas a echarme una charla sobre lo de Bobby...

Jean-Paul sonrió y se acercó a Scott.

¿Charla? Claro que no. Sólo me gustaría dejar claros un par de puntos.

Scott recorrió al hombre de arriba abajo con la mirada. Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, Jean-Paul imponía. Aunque él también.

Como por qué Bobby estaba destrozado justo después de hablar contigo. No lo entiendo¿me lo explicas?

¿Qué quieres que te diga Jean-Paul? No. No apruebo esto. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque, simplemente, no creo que Bobby se haya despertado un día y haya dicho: "Vaya, si resulta que soy gay."

Bueno, quizá si le hubieseis prestado algo de atención durante los últimos... digamos¿cinco meses? Os habríais dado cuenta de que el cambio ha sido algo más prolongado.

¿Cinco meses¿Tanto tiempo habéis estado saliendo?

No. Me refiero a su mutación secundaria. Ha estado pasando por muchas cosas sin que nadie le apoyase. La semana pasada salió corriendo en medio de una reunión y ¡oh¡Sorpresa! Nadie movió ni un dedo. ¿Cómo crees que le sentó eso?

Yo no...

¿Crees que después de no tener a nadie que le ayudase va a hacer caso de lo que le digáis simplemente porque os parece mal? Crece de una vez Summers.

Scott forzó una sonrisa.

Escucha Beaubier, conozco a Bobby mejor que tú. Por lo tanto creo que conozco mejor que tú lo que es o no es conveniente para él.

¿Y qué es conveniente para él¿Ser normal¿O fingir ser quien no es para que todos vosotros sigáis viviendo en vuestra pequeña fantasía de cuento de hadas?

No tengo tiempo para esto – murmuró Scott girándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la escuela.

Un pequeño viento se levantó y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jean-Paul se encontraba de nuevo frente a él.

Pues me da igual el tiempo que tengas Summers. He perdido toda la mañana buscándote y no voy a dejar que te largues ahora que te encuentro.

Voy a dejarte algo claro Beaubier: no me gustas, nunca me has gustado y nunca me gustarás. Así de sencillo, así que deberías aprovechar para largarte antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Que miedo... – contestó Jean-Paul fingiendo un escalofrío - ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no me voy¿Soltarme un discurso hasta que me muera de aburrimiento?

Scott apretó fuertemente los puños.

Jean-Paul, yo sólo he dicho lo que pienso. Siento que Bobby esté así, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión y me niego rotundamente a creer que lo que le está pasando sea normal.

Bueno, eso no es algo que te toca decidir a ti¿no crees? – preguntó fríamente Jean-Paul.

Cíclope permaneció en silencio unos segundos y, de repente, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

¿Y si no me toca a mí decidir nada, entonces, por qué estás aquí?

Aburrimiento mayoritariamente, y luego está una gran carga de energía negativa que no me dejaba dormir.

¿O es que tienes miedo de que me haga caso?

En tus sueños.

Es eso¿verdad? Quieres que me retracte porque crees que Bobby podría preferir tener a sus amigos en lugar de a ti¿me equivoco?

Bobby ya ha elegido, no tengo miedo de nada.

Bueno, entonces¿por qué estás aquí?

Ya te lo he dicho.

En el fondo tú lo sabes¿verdad? Sabes que lo que Bobby ha elegido no es lo correcto, y sabes que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y te dejará tirado. Lo único que quieres es asegurarte que tenga a sus amigos para que eso no ocurra.

Te estás pasando Summers.

Yo creo que no. Asúmelo de una vez Jean-Paul. Esto no ha sido más que un estúpido error de Bobby y, un día, se levantará y se dará cuenta de que yo tenía razón y de que...

No llegó a terminar, ya que un puño colisionó fuertemente contra su mandíbula, haciéndole caer al suelo.

No vuelvas a hablarme así – dijo Jean-Paul lentamente, como si le costase articular las palabras – Puede que durante mucho tiempo hayas controlado todo lo que pasa aquí, pero ya no. No vuelvas a decirme lo que es o no correcto, ya sé bastante sobre eso.

Se arrodilló junto a Scott, mirándole a los ojos.

Tú no controlas mi vida, y mucho menos controlas la de Bobby, así que – se acercó para susurrarle al oído – yo que tú dejaría de actuar _comme__ un idiot _y rectificaría todo lo que has dicho. – se separó y se puso en pie – Y pronto.

Jean-Paul se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión. Andaba a velocidad normal, sin embargo si uno prestaba atención podía percibir la ligera vibración de sus moléculas, como si se estuviese esforzando por no echar a correr.

Scott permaneció impasible en el suelo con una mano frotando su dolorida mandíbula.

Jean-Paul continuó caminando. Despacio. Tenía que relajarse. Ese maldito hipócrita le sacaba de sus casillas. _Luchamos – _la voz de Scott Summers en uno de sus discursos se repetía sin descanso en su mente – _por la libertad, la igualdad y la tolerancia... _Y una mierda. Lo único que pretendían hacer era su propia colonia de soldaditos perfectos tipo boy scout. Honestos, incapaces de pensar por sí mismos y con la absurda idea de que saben qué es lo correcto, justo como Scott Summers.

Poco antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada de la mansión oyó cómo alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

Se volteó para encontrarse con Bobby Drake, y no parecía estar demasiado contento.

Te dije que no tenías que hablar con Scott.

Jean-Paul suspiró y se acercó un poco más a él. Definitivamente el día no tenía pinta de mejorar.

Sólo estábamos charlando Bobby.

Sí, eso parecía desde aquí cuando le pegaste un puñetazo – contestó sarcásticamente.

Se lo merecía.

Te dije que no hablaras con él.

Bobby...

No. Te pedí explícitamente que no hablaras con él.

En realidad sólo dijiste que no era nec...

Me da igual lo que dije Jean-Paul – le interrumpió irritado - ¿Crees que el hecho de que hayas hablado con él arregla algo? Eso sólo complica las cosas.

Escucha, lo único que quería era intentar arreglarlo.

¿Ah sí¿Y en que parte de tu plan entraba pegar a uno de mis amigos?

Bobby...

Hablas de cómo ellos querrían controlar mi vida cuando tú haces exactamente lo mismo, y ni siquiera llevamos un día saliendo¿crees que es normal?

El canadiense respiró hondo.

¿Cómo esperas que me crea algo de lo que me dices cuando haces exactamente lo mismo que ellos? – volvió a preguntar Bobby.

No es lo mismo y lo sabes. Sólo intentaba ayudarte.

¿Cómo? No puedes librar mis batallas Jean-Paul – lanzó una pequeña risa – Esto ni siquiera es una batalla, sólo es un malentendido entre amigos, se arreglará con el tiempo. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

¿Y si no lo hace?

¿Qué? – preguntó Bobby confuso.

¿Y si no se arregla¿Qué harás entonces?

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Qué valorarás más¿Lo que tienes o lo que has tenido?

Bobby le observó unos segundos en silencio con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

No puedo creer que me estés preguntando esto.

Es igual, Bobby, olvídalo.

No. Te has... Te has pasado la mañana contándome que todo se iba a arreglar y yo he pasado toda la mañana diciéndote que no me arrepentía de nada y que no cambiaría lo que he hecho. ¿Y... y me preguntas si preferiría...? – hizo una pequeña pausa - Vete a la mierda Jean-Paul.

¿Qué?

El otro hombre comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta.

Bobby... – Jean-Paul alzó la mano hacia él.

Bobby se giró hacia él. La mano de Jean-Paul le agarró, sin embargo lo único que llegó a atrapar fue agua.

Jean-Paul observó algo atónito cómo la forma que antes había sido Bobby desaparecía de allí.

Maldito Summers. Todo esto era culpa suya.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Vale, voy a tomar ejemplo de Hermione-weasley86, si alguien quiere la versión puntuada del capítulo que me envíe un mail y yo enviaré el capítulo en cuanto pueda. Si no queréis complicaros simplemente podéis ir a mi cuenta de livejournal y comprobar mis memorias (si el maldito programa no me las quitara pondría la página web, pero bueno, las instrucciones estaban en el capítulo anterior).

El capítulo cinco estará para la semana siguiente, aunque no antes del lunes porque mañana me voy a Córdoba y vuelvo el lunes.

Y ahora, dejad muchas reviews (sí, vosotros, los que estáis leyendo esto, sé que estáis ahí).

Lord Sparky: Te puse la página en la anterior contestación, pero el programa de fanfiction me la quitó y no me di cuenta, así que te la vuelvo a poner sustituyendo los puntos por espacios: www uncannyxmen net. ¿Páginas de de Bobby? Bueno, está la que ya conoces que es de mi beta de fics de X-Men… Hay una comunidad en livejournal llamada speedsicle pero está dedicada sólo a esta pareja, fics sólo de Bobby… No lo sé, prueba en la sección inglesa de o en la sección de X-Men: The movie. No pasa nada por lo de la review, sé lo jodido que es lo del ordenata, a mí, por ejemplo, me quitaron la línea de teléfono los de la compañía telefónica y estoy haciendo malabarismos para colgar los capítulos… Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, a ver si te gusta también este capítulo. Bye.

¿QUE ERES QUÉ?

Capítulo cuatro 

Había estado luchando todo el día por no perder los nervios, de verdad, lo había intentado. Había aguantado una mañana de discusión con todas las personas que le importaban, cierto que había tenido un par de bajones, pero nada demasiado grave. Había soportado todo el tiempo que había pasado en el laboratorio y había podido contener todos los comentarios sobre la aguja del tamaño del tronco de un cedro que le habían clavado. Pero lo que vino después… Eso ya era demasiado surrealista como para aguantarlo.

Ya no era sólo el hecho de que sus amigos no le creyesen capaz de tomar una decisión, sino que, al parecer, su propio novio no le creía capaz de mantenerla. Podría haberlo esperado de cualquiera¿pero de Jean-Paul?

Aunque, desde luego, era un record. Había tenido pocas relaciones y relaciones cortas, pero ¿relaciones que durasen apenas un día? Eso era nuevo.

Así que sí, Bobby Drake estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

Continuó caminando a toda velocidad, oyendo a Jean-Paul llamarle. Tendría que haber permanecido convertido en agua, habría llegado a su habitación mucho más rápido y no habría tenido que aguantar a Jean-Paul.

Alguien le agarró del brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

Bobby, escucha... – comenzó Jean-Paul.

Bobby apartó el brazo de una sacudida.

Déjame en paz Jean-Paul, creo que ya me has dejado bastante claro lo que piensas de mí.

Lo estás sacando todo de contexto.

¿Ah sí? Pues te diré lo que yo he entendido. Lo que yo he sacado en claro de esta conversación es que, al parecer, nadie aquí cree que sea lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar la decisión correcta y mantenerla. Ni tú, ni Scott, ni Warren.

Eso no es lo que yo...

¿Y entonces que es lo que querías decir¿Que si te estaba usando como distracción¿Que si te iba a dejar tirado cuando personas que ni siquiera notan que no aparezco por aquí en una semana me dejasen de hablar?

Jean-Paul abrió la boca para decir algo y Bobby aprovechó la ocasión para darse la vuelta y entrar a toda velocidad en su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco y apoyó la espalda en ella.

Bobby, abre la puerta, _s´il__ te plaît._

Silencio.

_Je__ suis désolé._ Por favor, abre la puerta.

Lárgate Jean-Paul.

Bobby esperó unos segundos en silencio hasta que oyó cómo unos pasos se alejaban de la puerta.

Respiró hondo y se dejó caer en su cama.

Necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

Jean-Paul observó atónito cómo Bobby se encerraba en su habitación.

Bobby, abre la puerta, _s´il__ te plaît – _dijo acercándose a la puertadel dormitorio.

Observó la puerta en silencio. Maldito Summers, tenía la culpa de todo esto.

Jean-Paul respiró hondo. Ojalá se hubiera callado.

_Je__ suis désolé. _Por favor, abre la puerta.

Lárgate Jean-Paul – contestó Bobby desde el interior.

Lo había estropeado. Esta vez sí que lo había estropeado. Y todo por una maldita duda. ¿Acaso Bobby no le había dicho que no se arrepentía de nada?

Respiró hondo. Si Bobby no quería dejarle pasar no había nada que hacer, después de todo, no podía tirar la puerta abajo. De momento.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección. No se fijó por dónde iba, de hecho, ni siquiera lo había decidido.

Bobby observaba el techo y la puerta sucesivamente. A lo mejor se había pasado. Vale que había tenido motivos para enfadarse pero, a lo mejor no era para tanto. O sí. Sí, sí que era para tanto. ¿Cómo podía haberle preguntado eso?

Tenía que haberse quedado hablando con Jean-Paul, así podría haberse desahogado antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

De hecho, le sorprendía la facilidad con la que el canadiense le había dejado en paz. Uno pensaría que al ser Bobby su novio persistiría un poco más en arreglar las cosas.

Debería llamarle.

No.

O sí.

Bobby se dio la vuelta en la cama y le pegó un puñetazo a la almohada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

Ojalá Jean-Paul no hubiera abierto la boca. No, mejor, ojalá Scott no hubiera abierto la boca. Ni él ni Warren. Ojal�, simplemente, no se lo hubiera contado.

Quizás debería llamar a Jean-Paul.

No. Basta. Nada de llamar a Jean-Paul. Jean-Paul era el que había empezado la pelea, tenía que llamar él.

¿Y si no llamaba?

¿Crees que debería llamarle? – preguntó Jean-Paul mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras Annie se apoyaba con aspecto cansado en una de las camillas.

Eso sería estúpido, Jean-Paul.

¿Y por qué?

Porque vivís en el mismo edificio.

Oh.

Jean-Paul miró hacia el suelo y Annie respiró hondo.

¿Cómo es que habéis conseguido pelearos tan pronto?

Es una larga historia.

No puede ser larga si habéis roto dos horas después de que vinieras a verme.

Ha sido más tiempo.

Cinco horas a lo sumo. De ahí no se puede sacar una historia muy larga.

Entonces es sólo una historia que no me apetece contar.

¿Y cómo esperas que te ayude si no me dices lo que pasa?

Se supone que tienes intuición femenina. Úsala.

La enfermera puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Jean-Paul con incredulidad.

Bueno, vale – dijo el canadiense finalmente – Puede que me viera pegándole un puñetazo a uno de sus amigos.

Supongo que eso significa que encontraste a Scott. ¿Y qué pasó después?

Puede que... Puede que le dijera algo que le molestó.

¿Como qué?

Jean-Paul suspiró y miró a Annie a los ojos.

Le insinué que cuando se cansase de que sus amigos no le hablaran me iba a dejar tirado. ¿Satisfecha?

Jean-Paul, se supone que después de estos meses lo que tenías que intentar era hacer que la relación durase, no lo contrario.

Gracias Annie, ahora me siento mucho mejor. ¿Cómo es que hiciste la carrera de enfermería en lugar de psicología?

Vale, ponte sarcástico conmigo si quieres, pero tengo razón.

No sé si te das cuenta, pero yo no quería que nos peleáramos. Simplemente... Todo esto es culpa de Summers.

¿Ah sí?

Sí, fue él el que empezó con eso de que Bobby no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Y desde cuando escuchas lo que los demás te dicen?

No lo sé, eso es lo más preocupante.

Bobby pegó un salto en la cama cuando oyó el teléfono sonar e, inmediatamente, lo descolgó.

¿Diga?

¿Bobby? – preguntó una voz que no era la que esperaba oír.

Ah, eres tú – contestó volviéndose a tumbar en la cama - ¿Qué quieres?

Verás... – continuó Warren – He estado pensando...

Enhorabuena Warren, eso es un comienzo – le interrumpió Bobby de mal humor.

He estado pensando y... Bueno¿te importa si hablamos de esto en persona?

¿De qué? Aún no me has dicho que pasa.

Escucha, me pasé con lo que dije y... Me gustaría... – se hizo una pausa de unos segundos y Bobby escuchó un sonido ahogado, como si Warren se hubiese dado un golpe y hubiese reprimido el grito – Me gustaría disculparme. ¿Y ahora podemos hablar en persona?

El Hombre de Hielo pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

Vale¿cuándo?

Warren colgó el teléfono y se frotó el lugar del brazo donde Paige le había golpeado.

Ya est�¿contenta?

Paige sonrió con superioridad.

Mucho. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto disculparte?

Porque no estoy acostumbrado.

Bueno, pues vete acostumbrando, porque se lo vas a tener que repetir mucho para que te perdone.

El otro hombre la escrutó en silencio.

No deberías meterte en esto Paige, es algo privado.

Warren, tal y como has actuado, si no me hubiera metido habrías acabado perdiendo la amistad de Bobby.

Te repito que es algo personal.

¿Tanto te molesta que salga con Jean-Paul? – preguntó incrédula - ¿Es que eres homófobo?

¡No! Pero Bobby... No es... Ya sabes.

¿Por qué no?

Porque no.

Muy científico.

Y no me gusta Beaubier. No entiendo qué puede ver en él.

Paige suspiró.

Bueno, yo podría decirte un par de cosas.

�¿Te gusta Beaubier! – exclamó escandalizado.

Bueno, tengo ojos, no puedes culparme por eso. Además, no es como si te vaya (fuese) a hacer competencia.

Genial. Mi mejor amigo es gay y sale con un cabrón arrogante que le gusta a mí novia. Perfecto.

No te pongas así, tú has preguntado.

Jean-Paul abrió distraídamente la puerta de su despacho a la vez que comprobaba por quincuagésima vez si tenía alguna llamada perdida en su móvil. Ninguna. Aunque¿qué esperaba? Después de todo debería ser él quien llamase.

O no. Él ya se había disculpado y Bobby no le había hecho caso, no había ninguna razón para llamarle.

Además, no había contestado al móvil en las últimas tres llamadas.

Comprobó de nuevo la pantalla vacía del teléfono.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y se acercó de mala gana a abrir.

Miró extrañado a los tres alumnos que había delante suyo, acompañados por Danielle Moonstar.

Genial Jean-Paul, no sabía si iba a encontrarte aquí.

El canadiense la miró extrañado para después detenerse a observar quienes eran los tres alumnos que venían acompañados de la chica.

A Keller y a Foley los recordaba de la pelea del día anterior. Identificó al tercer alumno como Kevin Ford.

¿Qué...?

Verás, Anna tenía programado un castigo con ellos para hoy, pero ha tenido que salir. ¿Te importaría vigilarlos? Serán sólo un par de horas.

En realidad...

Un par de horas Jean-Paul, no tengo a nadie más con quien dejarles. Emma está cabreada y no quiero que me muerda. Scott está en la enfermería porque alguien le ha desencajado la mandíbula y no quiere decir quién es – Jean-Paul sonrió levemente al oír esto último – Júbilo... Bueno¿no esperarás de verdad que los deje con Júbilo? Kitty está...

Vale, lo entiendo. No hay nadie más disponible.

Exacto.

Mientras tanto Ford y Foley intentaban asesinarse con la mirada y Keller hacía levitar una pequeña canica que había sacado de su bolsillo.

¿Por qué están castigados?

Dani le miró extrañado.

Pensé que lo sabías – negó con la cabeza – Bueno, da igual, Josh y Julian están aquí por la pelea de ayer en la cafetería, y Kevin porque Josh y él se pelearon esta mañana. ¿Verdad? – preguntó mirando al joven tapado de pies a cabeza.

No fue mi culpa, ya se lo he dicho – contestó apartando la mirada de Foley.

Sí, claro... – respondió el chico de piel dorada.

Ya vale – los interrumpió Danielle y se volvió para mirar de nuevo al canadiense – A veces pienso que son críos de cinco años. ¿Entonces? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Jean-Paul emitió un suspiro de resignación y se apartó de la puerta para permitirles el paso. La sonrisa de Danielle se ensanchó aún más.

Un par de horas, no más – la advirtió Jean-Paul mirando el reloj.

_Un par de horas. Bobby no va a ir a ningún sitio en un par de horas, después de todo, vive aquí_, pensó mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Comprobó de nuevo la pantalla del móvil.

¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Ford, que aún estaba de pie junto a los otros dos alumnos.

_¿Pardon?_

Que qué tenemos que hacer ¿Quedarnos de pie las dos horas y ya est�?

Jean-Paul respiró hondo. El castigo. Cierto.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a coger su móvil, debatiéndose entre si usarlo o no.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el aula de Economía, Bobby, palpó su bolsillo. Mierda. El móvil. Debía seguir en su dormitorio.

A lo mejor debería volver, por si llamaba Jean-Paul...

No. Nada de Jean-Paul. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Jean-Paul. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en qué le iba a decir a Warren, si es que era cierto que quería disculparse...

Abrió la puerta del aula y encontró a su amigo esperándole dentro.

¿Querías hablar? – preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Sí – contestó rápidamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la que estaba sentado – Aunque preferiría que cerrases la puerta.

¿Qué pasa, te da miedo que te vean disculpándote?

Vale, déjala abierta.

Bobby avanzó hasta colocarse frente a Warren con los brazos cruzados.

¿Y bien?

Warren respiró hondo.

Lo siento – dijo escupiendo las palabras.

Sí, se ve que lo dices con sentimiento.

Siento lo que dije. No me importa si eres... si eres... Bueno, ya sabes.

El otro hombre le observó divertido.

Y... Eso.

Ah... ¿Quién te ha dicho que vinieras a pedirme perdón?

Paige, - dijo sin pensar, y añadió rápidamente – pero iba a venir de todas formas.

Genial. Escucha Warren, sé que no estás muy acostumbrado a esto de las disculpas, pero te has portado como un cabrón, así que disculpa que no te perdone a la primera de cambio. Me temo que vas a tener que trabajar un poco en la disculpa – contestó con una sonrisa.

Disfrutas con esto¿verdad?

Mucho – respondió sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

No lo sé, algo que te salga de dentro.

No sé qué ves en Beaubier.

No tan de dentro, por favor.

Warren respiró hondo de nuevo.

Siento lo que dije sobre ti. Sé que eres capaz de tomar decisiones que no sean estúpidas y... y... Vale, no puedo, no puedo decir que me alegro porque estés con Beaubier.

Bobby enarcó las cejas.

Lo estabas haciendo bien hasta que has llegado al final.

Tenía que admitirlo, le encantaba hacer sufrir a Warren.

Es que no sé por qué tienes que estar con él.

_Ni yo..._

Eso no es asunto tuyo, así que vuelve a lo de la disculpa.

De acuerdo... Me alegro por ti. ¿Satisfecho? – silencio. Respiró hondo otra vez, esto iba a ser difícil – Vale, si... si quieres estar con Beaubier lo acepto, pero no esperes que me empiece a gustar.

Bobby sonrió un poco.

¿Te ha costado mucho?

Ni te lo imaginas. ¿Entonces¿Estoy perdonado?

Bueno, digamos que de momento no me disgustas... ¿Lo has dicho en serio?

¿El qué?

Todo. ¿De verdad no te importa?

Bueno... Supongo que me acostumbraré con el tiempo. Pero no esperes que me guste Beaubier.

El otro hombre se rió un poco ante el comentario.

A lo mejor ya no tienes que preocuparte más por eso.

Bobby volvió a su habitación bastante más reanimado que cuando se había ido. Aún así no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraña que había sido la charla con Warren. Casi tres horas de charla sobre su vida sentimental era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Bueno, algo bueno tenía que salir de su relación con Paige.

Seguía siendo extraño, aunque reconfortante.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y pegó un pequeño salto en el sitio al observar que ya había alguien dentro.

_Bonsoir_ – saludó Jean-Paul.

Bobby observó incrédulo al hombre que había sentado en su cama.

¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Quería hablar contigo – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Y sabes que esto es allanamiento de morada¿verdad?

Jean-Paul no contestó.

¿Cómo has entrado?

La ventana estaba abierta.

¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a entrar en mi habitación cuando te de la gana?

He venido a hablar Bobby, no a discutir.

Bobby respiró hondo.

¿Y de qué querías hablar?

Siento lo de antes. No quería decir eso.

¿El qué¿Que no soy capaz de mantener una decisión? No te preocupes, suele ser un pensamiento muy común por aquí.

_Je suis tres désolé. Je n´ai pas du dire ces choses._

El otro hombre se mordió el labio inferior. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Siempre que quería algo o quería imponer autoridad hablaba en francés. Y lo peor es que lo hacía todo más romántico.

_Robert, s´il te plaît..._

En inglés por favor. No hablo francés.

Lo siento mucho.

Bobby le observó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que, por fin, habló.

No es... No es sólo por eso Jean-Paul.

¿Entonces por qué es?

Es... Todo lo que ha pasado. Demasiadas cosas a la vez. Demasiadas personas en mi contra. No sé qué hacer. Y, de repente, saltas con eso y ha sido la gota que colma el vaso¿sabes?

Me lo imagino.

Lo dudo...

Bobby se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

No lo sé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – No quería que lo que decían tus amigos fuera verdad.

¿Y no me creíste cuando te dije que no me arrepentía?

_Oui__, mais... _No lo sé, supongo que es lo mismo que tú. Quería creerte y no dejaba de oír una vocecita en mi cabeza diciéndome que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto y... Y después llegó Summers tipo boy scout diciéndome que nada de esto iba a durar. Y sí, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Scott puede ser un capullo a veces.

Sí, pero ahora es un capullo con la mandíbula desencajada.

Silencio.

Entonces...

Entonces.

¿Y qué se supone que hacemos ahora? – preguntó Bobby.

Jean-Paul se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Tú decides – dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

Permanecieron un tiempo en silencio.

Warren se disculpó conmigo – dijo de repente Bobby.

¿Sí?

Sí, creo que Paige le convenció, pero se ha disculpado. Supongo que es un avance.

Bueno, seguro que Worthington no tiene muchas luces, pero no es tan tonto como para perder un amigo por algo así.

¿Y Scott sí lo es?

Summers es... Es complicado. El concepto de dos hombres que estén juntos debe ser difícil de comprender para alguien que todavía piensa que los bebés vienen de París.

El otro hombre emitió una risa algo apagada.

¿Entonces?

Bobby le observó durante unos segundos.

¿Me prometes que no vas a volver a hacerme algo como lo de hoy?

_Oui_

¿Y que no vas a volver a pegar a mis amigos?

Eso puede ser un poco más difícil.

Jean-Paul...

Sí, vale, lo prometo.

No pareces muy convencido.

Jean-Paul respiró hondo.

Prometo no pegar a ninguno de tus amigos. ¿Satisfecho?

Bueno, aún tienes que perfeccionar ese tono de convicción, pero vale.

¿Entonces estoy perdonado?

Supongo. Hoy parece ser el día de las disculpas a Bobby, además, que alguien como tú se disculpe debe requerir una gran fuerza de voluntad.

¿Qué quieres decir con alguien como yo? – preguntó con una sonrisa – Soy humilde, guapo, inteligente...

Sí, sobretodo humilde.

Eso me ha herido Bobby, si hay algo que soy sobretodo es guapo.

Bobby comenzó a sonreír a su vez y se acercó más a su novio, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

Entonces¿te quedas a pasar la noche? – preguntó sugerentemente.


	5. Capítulo cinco

Lo juro y lo vuelvo a jurar, sé poner guiones, es el programa de fanfiction el que los quita...

Éste el último capítulo porque tengo un bloqueo impresionante y no consigo seguirlo, así que a lo mejor lo reescribo en verano (pondré un mensaje para avisar si eso).

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado review:

Atalanta de Tebas: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado. A ver si hay suerte y este también te gusta. Gracias por las reviewssssssssssssssssss.

Black-lilith: Dios mío, me voy a sonrojar... Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que éste también te guste. Gracias por todos los reviews.

shamanhoro: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. La verdad es que no hay mucho fan de x-men por ahí. Por cierto, soy chica (ya que pones las dos opciones). Espero que te guste este capi también. Muchas gracias por el review.

Bueno, y ahora, a leer el fic (con la maravillosa beta de Dawn, muchas gracias Dawn!)

¿QUE ERES QUÉ?

_Capítulo cinco_

No estaba dormido, aunque tampoco se podía decir que estuviera despierto. Digamos que se encontraba en ese trance que era el punto medio entre los dos.

Podía sentir lo que le rodeaba, el cálido cuerpo que se acurrucaba junto a él. Podía oír el trinar de los pájaros a través de la ventana abierta e, incluso, podía pretender que tenía los ojos abiertos, pues recordaba a la perfección todos los elementos de su habitación.

A pesar de todo esto, seguía pretendiendo que estaba dormido, porque se estaba demasiado bien como para abandonar ese estado. Simplemente descansando y sin necesidad de pensar en nada. Estando consciente e inconsciente. Todo era, claro, hasta que un horrible pitido le hizo caer de la cama al sonar directamente y a todo volumen en su oído.

Bobby Drake aterrizó duramente en el suelo con un golpe seco.

Mientras intentaba recuperarse del susto distinguió el rostro aún adormilado de Jean-Paul dirigiéndole una mirada, mezcla de diversión y extrañeza, desde la cama.

¿Haces eso muy a menudo? – preguntó reprimiendo un bostezo.

Bobby asintió.

Todas las mañanas, es una buena forma de comenzar el día – contestó sarcásticamente.

Jean-Paul esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a enterrar la cara en la almohada.

El otro hombre se levantó del suelo y apagó la alarma de su reloj, que aún seguía sonando insistentemente en su muñeca.

Después de unos segundos intentando despertarse por completo se dispuso a vestirse. Levantarse temprano un domingo para vigilar a los pequeños no era sano, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo o luego se encontrarían con la Tercera Guerra Mundial, iniciada por conseguir la propiedad del mando a distancia.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó el canadiense observándole extrañado.

Vestirme – contestó Bobby mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

Puedo verlo. ¿Por qué?

Hoy me toca cuidar a los pequeños – aclaró sentándose en la cama cerca de Jean-Paul - ¿Te vienes?

Claro... Tú espera sentado – contestó cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sábanas.

Bobby suspiró resignado y se levantó de la cama.

Vale, ya veo lo que te preocupas de mi seguridad. Pero te lo advierto, si esos críos me matan o algo parecido, acabarás sintiéndote culpable.

_Avec tout ma coeur _– murmuró desde la almohada.

No tengo ni idea de lo que has dicho pero vale. Hasta luego – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Espera¿qué? – preguntó Noriko Ashida a su amiga Laurie Collins, que estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá.

Lo que oyes.

¿Pero tú los viste? – volvió a preguntar Noriko desconfiada.

No... Pero Josh sí.

Claro, y la palabra de Josh es ley.

Te lo digo en serio, el Hombre de Hielo y el profesor Beaubier están juntos, la escuela entera habla de ello.

Noriko la observó divertida.

¿En serio?

Palabra de Scout.

Tú no eres Scout.

Ése no es el tema.

La chica del pelo azul se acomodó en el sofá, esos rumores habían estado circulando por el instituto durante un par de días y no se los había creído en ningún momento. Hasta ahora.

En ese momento, un Bobby Drake bastante adormilado, entró en la sala.

Las dos chicas dejaron de hablar al instante. Noriko le observó con la boca al tiempo que Laurie se sonrojaba y bajaba inmediatamente la vista, como si, de repente, el suelo le resultase tremendamente interesante.

Bobby ignoró las persistentes miradas, no sólo las de las dos chicas, sino las de la mayoría de los críos de la sala. Se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones y se dejó caer pesadamente en él.

La puerta volvió a sonar. Un molesto y persistente sonido.

Jean-Paul se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para amortiguar el constante martilleo que inundaba la habitación.

El sonido paró y el canadiense suspiró de alivio. En ese momento un ligero _click_ le anunció que alguien había abierto la puerta.

Levantó inmediatamente la cabeza para encontrarse estupefacto con la enfermera de la escuela.

Eh... Annie... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó asegurándose de que las sábanas cubrían los puntos necesarios de su cuerpo.

Annie se sentó sonriente en el borde de la cama.

He venido a ver qué tal te había ido con Bobby. Ya veo que os habéis... eh... arreglado.

Te lo preguntaré de nuevo Annie. ¿Qué haces a las nueve de la mañana en la habitación de Bobby Drake y – añadió con énfasis - sin invitación?

Oh, vamos Jean-Paul, Bobby está con los niños así que es el momento perfecto para conseguir información. Además, si no me das detalles tendré que conseguirlos de alguna forma.

Bueno, no creo que esta sea la mejor manera ni el mejor momento, así que, si no te importa... – señaló la puerta con la mano.

¿Sólo un poquito? – preguntó con un puchero.

Jean-Paul enarcó las cejas, aún adormilado.

Annie – dijo hablando muy despacio -, es pronto. Estoy cansado. Vete.

¿Y por qué estás cansado? – preguntó con una ligera sonrisa de diversión.

Te lo diría, pero sólo te daría envidia.

La enfermera le observó durante unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y, finalmente, se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Antes de llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta.

Vale, tú ganas. Pero, te lo advierto – dijo señalándole con el dedo –, cuando salgas de aquí voy a perseguirte hasta que me cuentes todo.

Jean-Paul puso los ojos en blanco.

Bobby... – una mano sacudió su hombro al tiempo que una voz ligeramente chillona murmuraba a su oído. De repente, la voz dejó de murmurar - ¡Bobby!

Bobby Drake saltó al oír el grito en el oído y, por segunda vez en lo que iba de día, se cayó de la cama. O de su improvisada cama, por así decirlo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Jubilation Lee observándole con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados justo al lado del sillón en el que antes había estado dormitando.

Ya era hora. ¿Sabes una cosa? No sirve de nada que vengas a cuidar a los pequeños si te quedas dormido y... bueno, no los cuidas¿sabes?

Bobby la miró con confusión. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Reprimió un bostezo al tiempo que recorría la sala con la mirada. La mayoría de los alumnos habían desaparecido de allí y los pocos que quedaban los observaban con diversión.

¿Me he perdido algo? – preguntó mientras miraba el reloj.

Las diez y cuarto.

Júbilo se encogió de hombros.

No demasiado. Han echado un capítulo repetido de Dawson Crece, Colin y Marta han vuelto a pelearse... ¿Qué tal te va con Jean-Paul? – dijo de carrerilla.

Júbilo¿nunca te han enseñado el significado de vida privada?

La vida privada no existe cuando convives con doscientas personas. ¿Qué tal con Jean-Paul?

Bien, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

¿Ni un detalle?

Júbilo...

Vamos, somos amigos, sólo un poquito de información.

No.

Te prometo que no se lo digo a nadie.

Bobby la observó con incredulidad.

Bueno, a casi nadie.

No. Además, Logan me mataría si te contase algo.

Créeme, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para hablar de estas cosas.

Y yo lo suficientemente joven como para querer conservar mi vida – respondió mientras se desperezaba.

Júbilo puso los ojos en blanco y se tiró, literalmente, encima de un sofá que estaba justo delante de la televisión.

¿Hace mucho que estás aquí? – preguntó Bobby sentándose a su lado.

Nah... Unos cinco minutos. ¿Tú?

Desde las nueve – el rostro de Júbilo se contornó en una mueca de dolor fingido.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Júbilo habló dubitativamente.

¿Qué... qué tal te va con Scott?

Bobby emitió un suspiro de resignación.

¿Quién te ha hablado de eso?

Radio macuto. Scott habla con Warren, Warren con Paige y Paige conmigo. Somos todos una gran familia – hizo una pequeña pausa – No... No fuiste tú quien le pegó¿verdad?

El Hombre de Hielo dejó escapar una pequeña risa al tiempo que intentaba peinarse, inútilmente, con la mano.

No. ¿Es que ha dicho eso?

No, no ha querido decir quién ha sido, todavía no sé por qué.

Tiene su orgullo de macho herido, es muy común entre la población masculina.

¿Y entonces quién...? Oh – terminó, comprendiendo.

Sí, oh. Así que sí, estoy en una posición delicada.

¿Y vas a ir a hablar con él? – preguntó casualmente.

Bobby la observó con recelo.

¿Qué es esto¿Un interrogatorio? No lo estarás grabando¿no?

¿Por quién me tomas? – inquirió exagerando un falso gesto de incredulidad.

Bobby negó divertido con la cabeza, una sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

¿Entonces?

No lo sé – contestó apoyando la espalda en el sofá – Ahora mismo no sé qué hacer ni qué decir ni... nada.

Golpeó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos.

¿Emma¿Estás ahí?

Sí – contestó la fría voz de Emma Frost desde el interior de la habitación.

Abrió tentativamente la puerta para encontrarse con una mirada de indiferencia.

¿Querías algo Scott? – preguntó.

Tenemos que hablar.

Emma le indicó que tomase asiento en la silla que permanecía desocupada frente a ella.

¿De qué quieres hablar?

De lo que pasó ayer.

De acuerdo.

Scott respiró hondo antes de comenzar.

Emma, creo que estás siendo demasiado exagerada.

En ese momento fue el turno de Emma de respirar hondo antes de hablar.

Escucha Scott, hay cosas... en mi pasado, que no me gustan, e intento redimirlas, pero no puedo compartir esto con alguien que piensa que las personas no pueden cambiar. Simplemente no puedo.

No lo...

Es muy sencillo Scott. Puede que antes encontraras pocas diferencias de opinión con Jean, pero yo no soy ella. Puedo convivir con el hecho de que su sombra esté siempre cerca de ti pero... No puedo... No pienso – corrigió instantáneamente – tolerar que tú o cualquier otra persona insinúe que sigo siendo la misma persona que era antes.

Esto no es sobre ti Emma, sé que has cambiado pero...

¿Y cuál es la diferencia entonces?

Es diferente.

¿Por qué?

Scott hizo una pausa.

¿Cuánto tiempo has conocido a Bobby? Y me refiero a realmente conocido. Yo le conozco desde que tenía dieciséis años, prácticamente hemos crecido juntos. ¿Crees que voy a aceptar así como así algo tan radical¿De repente¿Qué hay de Lorna, de Ópalo, de todas las chicas con las que ha salido¿O eran sólo una distracción? Tú has estado en su mente Emma, así que explícamelo, porque yo no lo sé.

Eso no es algo que debas hablar conmigo, Scott. Si lo que quieres es respuestas deberías ir a la fuente.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

¿Y qué pasa con lo nuestro? – preguntó Scott finalmente.

Emma dejó escapar una débil carcajada.

No lo sé, supongo que se verá. Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora.

¿Y tú cómo lo ves? – preguntó Bobby.

¿La verdad? – contestó Pícara y el otro hombre asintió – Pinta mal.

Gracias por tu apoyo.

Escucha Bobby, quizá deberías ir a hablar con Scott.

¿Estás loca? Mi novio le rompió la mandíbula, sería un suicidio.

Bueno, ahora la sangre de Warren lo cura todo, a lo mejor también le causó amnesia.

No creo que haya tanta suerte.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos. Silencio que fue roto por Bobby al lanzar un gruñido de exasperación.

¡No sé qué hacer! – gruñó mientras se tiraba del pelo – Tú has absorbido a Scott alguna vez¿qué crees que haría?

Oh vamos, como si fuera a acordarme de todas las veces que he absorbido a una persona. Además, éste no es el modo de arreglar las cosas.

¿Y qué sugieres? Y no me vengas otra vez con eso de: ve a hablar con él.

No lo sé Bobby. Escucha, sé que es difícil pero si vas quieres arreglar las cosas vas a tener que hacerlo.

¿Hacer qué? – preguntó una voz masculina desde la entrada de la puerta - ¿No estaréis teniendo un _affaire _a mis espaldas, _non_?

Sí, Remy – contestó Anna con una sonrisa – Sexo salvaje con la puerta abierta, para que sea más excitante.

Bueno, si es sólo eso no me preocupo.

Remy Lebeau se acercó a la cama y rodeó a su novia con los brazos.

¿Pasa algo que Remy deba saber, _chére_?

No, Bobby y yo sólo estábamos hablando.

El silencio volvió a embargar la habitación y Gámbito miró significativamente a Bobby.

Vale – dijo por fin el aludido levantándose de la cama – Aquí sobro, lo pillo.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, lo último que oyó fue a Pícara recordándole que hablara con Scott.

Sabía que era una mala idea. Ahora mismo podía visualizar todas las posibles salidas de la conversación, y ninguna era buena.

Aun así, musitando y refunfuñando, Bobby Drake golpeó la puerta del despacho de Scott con los nudillos.

No tenía planeado qué iba a decir. ¿Iba a disculparse¿A discutir¿Qué?

Una voz le indicó que pasara.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a su amigo sentado en su escritorio, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía delante.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que Scott alzó la mirada. Una ligera expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro, pero desapareció casi inmediatamente.

¿Querías algo Bobby?

Eh... ¿Serviría de algo si te dijera que no?

Scott enarcó las cejas en un gesto que le recordó vagamente al de Jean-Paul.

No, probablemente no – contestó.

Entonces sí, quería algo.

Abrió la boca para hablar y no salió ningún sonido. Cíclope esperó pacientemente, de modo que lo intentó otra vez.

Verás Scott... Yo... Escucha, lo que está pasando entre nosotros es una estupidez. Quiero decir... Somos amigos desde hace demasiados años como para dejar que algo así lo cambie todo¿no crees?

Scott dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

¿Y qué sugieres que haga Bobby? No puedo pretender que no ha pasado nada.

Ni te lo estoy pidiendo. Sólo quiero un poco de... No lo sé. De apoyo, de comprensión, de lo que sea.

¿Por qué Jean-Paul? – preguntó después de unos segundos.

¿Por qué Emma? – preguntó a su vez Bobby encogiéndose de hombros – ¿O es que es Jean-Paul lo que te molesta y no yo?

No. Es sólo... Es demasiado repentino.

Pues Hank dice que se veía a la legua – hizo una pequeña pausa y adoptó un porte pensativo – La verdad, no sé cómo tomarme eso.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, tras el cual Scott habló.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces Bobby? Esto no es algo que puedas echar para atrás cuando te parezca o te aburras, esto es algo para toda la vida.

Lo sé¿crees que no lo sé? Puedo ser algo infantil a veces, pero eso no significa que no me de cuenta de las cosas.

¿Y estás seguro?

¿Quieres que me lo cuelgue en un letrerito, Scott? Sí, estoy seguro. Soy gay y estoy enamorado de un canadiense arrogante, que ha escrito un libro y ha sido campeón olímpico de esquí. ¿Necesitas un informe psicológico o algo más?

¿Y si sale mal? – inquirió haciendo caso omiso de las acotaciones.

Si sale mal, dedicaré mi vida al celibato, ya lo he decidido. ¿Qué dices? – preguntó con un tono esperanzado.

Supongo que no depende de mí.

No, en realidad no, pero me gustaría que lo aceptaras. Por cierto, Jean-Paul me dijo que te pidiera perdón de su parte por lo del puñetazo.

No, no lo dijo – contestó Scott con un deje de diversión en la voz.

De acuerdo, no, pero seguro que lo pensó.

Lo dudo. ¿Seguro de que es esto lo que quieres? – preguntó de nuevo Cíclope.

Sí – respondió sinceramente.

Scott esbozó una sonrisa. Forzada, pensó Bobby, pero no es un mal comienzo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación observó, sorprendido, que ya había alguien en ella.

¿No te has movido de aquí?

Jean-Paul negó con la cabeza y siguió observando el techo desde la cama.

Annie me está persiguiendo y poco después Júbilo apareció también sospechosamente. ¿Crees que es suficiente como para denunciar por acoso?

Si conocieras a Júbilo desde hace tanto tiempo como yo sabrías que la cárcel es inútil con ella.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama.

¿Qué tal te ha ido con Scott?

Bobby le miró extrañado.

¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Pícara también se pasó por aquí. Es cosa mía o ¿ahora nuestra vida es pública?

Nuestra vida aquí nunca ha sido privada, es uno de los mandamientos de la escuela. Uno para todos y todos para uno, ya lo decían los mosqueteros.

¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar Jean-Paul.

Pues... – contestó Bobby tumbándose en la cama e inclinando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio – Se lo ha tomado... Normal, supongo. No ha salido corriendo, eso es bueno. Tampoco ha dado saltos de alegría, pero se acostumbrará. Además, cosas más raras que esto pasan aquí todos los días.

Me alegro – dijo el canadiense.

¿De que pasen cosas raras?

De que se haya arreglado – respondió depositando un suave beso en los labios de Bobby.

Yo también. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el día?

Si así evito que me interroguen... Sí. ¿Y tú? – preguntó Jean-Paul mirándole a los ojos.

No lo sé... Puede que encuentre una o dos razones para quedarme aquí...


End file.
